Kaminfeuer
by Rubinonyx
Summary: Eine kleine, romantische Szene aus dem Leben von Bellatrix und Rodolphus Lestrange. Oneshot.


Sodele, da bin ich wieder.  
Leider nicht mit einem neuen Kapitel von "die stehen gebliebene Zeit", aber dafür mit einem kleinen Oneshot.  
Eine kleine, romantischeSzene, wie ich sie mir im Leben von Bellatrix und Rdolphus Lestrange vorstelle.  
Enjoy!  
Kisses Rubinonyx

Disclaimer: Nix mir, alles JKR (bis auf den Plot).**

* * *

**

Kaminfeuer

Das Feuer prasselte im Kamin.  
Rodolphus Lestrange saß in seinem Lieblingssessel und trank eine Tasse Kaffee.

Draußen war es bereits stockdunkel und die Sterne glitzerten am wolkenlosen Nachthimmel.  
Die Füße immer noch in seinen Stiefeln und die Tasse Kaffee in der Hand haltend, entspannte er sich bei der wohligen Wärme die ihn vom Kamin aus umfing.

Leises Rascheln teuren Stoffes auf den ausgelegten Teppichen ließ ihn lächeln.  
Mehr noch als das Kaminfeuer entspannten ihn die langen, feingliedrigen Finger, die sich, kurze Zeit nachdem das raschelnde Geräusch hinter ihm stehen geblieben war, auf seine Schultern legten.

„Guten Abend, Liebling."  
Die normalerweise harsch klingende Stimme seiner Frau hatte einen wohligen Klang angenommen, der eigentlich nur für ganz spezielle Stunden des Tages reserviert war.  
„Guten Abend, Bella. Wie war dein Tag?", fragte er lächelnd und drehte sich dabei um, damit er seiner Frau ins Gesicht sehen konnte.  
„Normal. Ich war hier, habe einen Spaziergang gemacht und gelesen. Nichts Außergewöhnliches eben. Und du? Waren die Geschäfte erfolgreich?", antwortete sie.  
„Ja, die Geschäfte waren erfolgreich, aber anstrengend. Wie du siehst war ich gerade dabei meinen Kaffee zu trinken und zu überlegen, was ich heute Abend noch tun werde. Möchtest du mir dabei vielleicht helfen?"

Ein Lächeln, das Bellatrix Lestrange nur für ihren Mann lächelte, breitete sich um ihre Mundwinkel aus, als sie den Druck ihrer Finger in seinem Nacken verstärkte und anfing ihn zu massieren.

„Nur keine Eile, mein Lieber, wir haben doch noch so viel Zeit. Der Abend hat doch gerade erst begonnen." Flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und fuhr mit ihrer Fingern durch sein Haar.

Rodolphus Lestrange lehnte sich zurück und genoss die zarten Bewegungen von Bellatrix Fingern, die nun feine Muster auf seinen Hals zeichneten. Die Tasse in seiner Hand war leer und so stellte er sie auf dem kleinen Beistelltischchen neben sich ab.

Die Augen geschlossen gab er sich den Berührungen auf seiner Haut hin und lauschte auf das Knacken der verbrennenden Holzscheite.

Ja, fürwahr, sein Tag war erfolgreich und anstrengend gewesen. Er hatte sich mit mehreren Geschäftspartnern getroffen, versucht sie von seinen Ideen zu überzeugen, einen wichtigen Vertrag unterzeichnet und hatte zuguterletzt noch bei seinem Schwager Lucius Malfoy hereingeschaut um nachzufragen, ob es etwas Neues gab.  
Bei der Gelegenheit hatte Narcissa ihm die neuesten Informationen aus der High Society der Zaubererwelt mitgeteilt und ihn erst wieder aus ihren Fängen gelassen, als er ihr erklärt hatte, dass Bellatrix auf ihn warten würde und sicher nicht erfreut wäre, wenn er zu spät nach Hause kam.

Diese Ausrede benutzte er immer, wenn er mit einem Familienmitglied von Bellatrix sprach, da diese seine Gattin und ihre Launen nur allzu gut kannten.

Während er den Tag Revue passieren ließ und sich vollkommen entspannte, hatte Bellatrix sich auf die Armlehne seines Sessels gleiten lassen und liebkoste nun mit ihren geschickten Händen sein Gesicht.

Langsam, um sie nicht zu erschrecken, öffnete er die Augen.

Sie hatte sein Lieblingskleid angezogen, wie er nebenbei bemerkte, als er sie auf seinen Schoß zog.  
Der grüne Satin raschelte und sie schmiegte sich mit einem leisen Seufzer an ihn.  
Bellatrix Kopf lag auf der Schulter ihres Gatten und er hielt sie mit seinen vom Todessertraining starken Armen fest.

Sie wusste, warum sie ihn geheiratet hatte.

Er war bei weitem nicht der Bestaussehendste oder Reichste der Bewerber gewesen, aber bei weitem der Intelligenteste.  
Außerdem gab er ihr Freiheiten, die sie in anderen Ehen nicht gehabt hätte. Sie durfte Todesserin werden, musste nicht den ganzen Tag daheim sitzen und sticken und durfte Ausgehen wann und wohin sie wollte, solange er wusste, wo sie war.  
Außerdem hörte er ihr zu und betrachtete sie als eine Gleichberechtigte, was bei keinem der andern Bewerber der Fall gewesen wäre.  
Ihre Eltern waren mit der Wahl ihrer Tochter einverstanden gewesen und so war sie Mrs. Lestrange geworden.

Eine seiner Hände, die gerade noch über ihrem Bauch gelegen und sie festgehalten hatte, war zu ihrem Arm geglitten und fuhr nun spielerisch die Armbeuge nach.  
Sie musste leise lachen, da es sie kitzelte und doch gleichzeitig ein angenehmes Gefühl war.  
„Danke für deine Hilfe, Bella. Die Idee für diesen Abend ist ganz ausgezeichnet." Flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und sie musste noch mehr lachen, da auch dieser leichte Luftstrom kitzelte.

Plötzlich wurde sie hochgehoben und zur Couch getragen, auf der er sie ablegte.  
Sie sah zu ihm auf und grinste ihn wissend an.  
„Der Herr wünschen?" ,fragte sie mit naiver Mädchenstimme.  
„Dich." War die einfache Antwort, die sie daraufhin bekam.

Ein leichtes Kribbeln lief ihre Wirbelsäule hinab, als er sich zu ihr legte und durch den Stoff hindurch ihren Bauch streichelte.

Das entlockte ihr ein wohliges Schnurren, das ihn dazu veranlasste, sie auf die Seite zu drehen und die Schließen ihres Kleides zu öffnen.  
Keine leichte Aufgabe, die kleinen Ösen auszuhaken und sich dabei nicht zu verheddern.

Das Feuer im Kamin brannte immer noch, doch keine neuen Scheite wurden nachgelegt, da Bellatrix der Dienerschaft schon vorausahnend für diesen Abend das Betreten dieses Zimmers untersagt hatte.

Als Rodolphus Lestrage es endlich geschafft hatte, seine Frau dieses, in seinen Augen, im Moment lästigen Stück Stoffes zu entledigen, drehte sie sich ihm wieder zu, um ihn in einem Kuss gefangen zu nehmen.

Auch noch so eine Sache, die sie ihm nicht zugetraut hatte, in der er sich aber als Könner herausgestellt hatte.  
Von allen Männern, die sie kannte, konnte keiner so küssen wie er. Kein anderer wusste so gut, was sie brauchte und konnte darauf so präzise reagieren.

Ob sie traurig war, voller Feuer oder ob sie sich nach etwas romantischem sehnte, niemand außer Rodolphus konnte ihr diese Wünsche so von den Augen, von ihren Bewegungen, von ihren Lippen ablesen.

Fordernder strich sie über seine Brust, die immer noch vom Stoff seines Hemdes bedeckt, wie ein Geschenk darauf wartete, ausgepackt zu werden.  
Ungeduldig und trotzdem spielerisch zog sie an den Knöpfen, die für sie nicht wirklich ein Hindernis darstellten.

Nur noch zwei Scheite spendeten dem Zimmer warmes und wohltuendes Licht, das Bellatrix Haut golden scheinen ließ.

Rodolphus war versunken in das malerische Farbspiel der Haut, die, von feinen Narben durchzogen, in den verschiedensten Gold-und Gelbtönen leuchtet.  
Wäre er ein Maler gewesen, er hätte nicht gewusst, wie er dies hätte einfangen können.  
Er liebte diese Haut, die, obwohl so gezeichnet, immer noch weich wie Samt unter seinen Händen lag und nur darauf wartete, von ihm berührt und gestreichelt zu werden.

Bellatrix hatte es inzwischen geschafft, ihm sein Hemd auszuziehen und es hinter der Couch fallen gelassen.  
Doch weiter kam sie nicht, da er ihr jegliche anderen Aktivitäten verbot, indem er sie sanft und trotzdem fordernd küsste.  
Seine Hände, die er auf ihren Rücken gelegt hatte, begannen ihre Reise, die Bellatrix vor Entzücken in seinen Mund stöhnen ließ.  
Der leichte Druck ihres Körpers gegen seinen brachte auch ihn dazu ein wenig schneller zu atmen.

Er hatte seine Königin gefunden und er würde sie niemals wieder hergeben.

Der letzte Scheit in Kamin ging mit einem finalen Aufflammen unter und nur noch die Glut erhellte die Couch und ließ die Umrisse der beiden Gestalten darauf erkennen, die sich im Schutze der Dunkelheit, ihrer Verbündeten und Freundin, liebten …

* * *

Ich weiß, dass es nicht lang ist, aber diese Story hat mich so lange nicht losgelassen, sie getippt war.  
Wie immer gibt es ein Stück Schokotorte, für die die reviewen und natürlich auch eine Antwortmail. (Sofern ihr eine wollt.)  
Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und wir lesen uns bald wieder!  
Kisses 

Rubinonyx


End file.
